One More Love Call
by star-struck-imagination
Summary: this is an embry call lemon story. hope u like it


~*~

**_This is a Embry Call from Twilight Lemon one-shot!_**

**_~*~  
_**

* * *

_**Name:** Lyrical Love_

_**Age:** 15_

_**Past:** Is a native of the Quileute tribe. She was a foster child until she found out about herself after Sam and Emily adopted her. She is a shape-shifter like the La Push 'Gang' but instead of a wolf she is a Panther_

_**Character :** She is weird and a little too childish. Loves a good fist when she is involved. Is really sensitive to insults._

_**Looks :** Black hair with white and pink high-lights. Lanky and has her curves. Eyes like to change colors in her different mood (Grey, Green, and Deep Blue). Full lips and her fashion style is more tutus, corsets, fishnets, lot of eyeliner, knee socks, and mix and matched colors_

* * *

~*~

_**This is a ... thing for all my new readers and old readers as well ! I never forget about you, but I have one thing to say : this are my own stories, that means that i don't copy non of the other writers stories. I don't own any of this... i just... well... it sound fun to make lemons for readers :D oh... if you do like my stories then leave a comment of some kind :D**_

_**Bye Bye :*  
**_

~*~

One more Love Call !

~*~

* * *

~*~

~*~

It wasn't the greatest idea to tell you the truth. Why did she even started a fight? Oh yeah! The punk that insulted her, and that was now laying at her feet in a bloody mess, insulted her. Not to mention that he wanted a fight with her ...crush Embry.

But, as she shuck in anger, trying not to transform into her animal character, Lyrical yelled out curses and profanities, looking at the boy who tried to ran away from her. He was such a dumb idiot if he thought that he could get away from her after he insulted her like that.

But, she had to let it go for now, or chief Swan will get her for sure this time. Closing her eyes, as they changed from deep blue to a dark green. Lyrical turned her head to one side, listening to the sirens that howled in the town, coming closer and closer to the spot she and the idiotic teen were. If the police officer will find her like this here, Sam will be angry for sure. And not angry, really pissed off and another fight will start.

But thank God that she made so that Embry wasn't here when the fight started. She knew that Sam would find out about it one way or another, but it was best if he didn't found out about it from Embry. Why? Because the boy will for sure stand to defend her, and she didn't want that! No one fights off an Alfa like that!

Not if you are not another Alfa, or a strange morphing feline like her. Unlike Jacob, she couldn't quite win against Sam so easily, and she really didn't want to fight her adoptive father like that, out of a stupid fight.

Growling in annoyance, Lyrical turned around, and ran at full speed to hide in the forest and then to get lost in it. She planed to return home after three or four days of wandering in the forest. She could always hunt animals. She was good at it in fact! She was better even than those cold leaches.

_'How the hell did I got into this fight to start with? Now I smell of human blood ... Sam is going to kill me ... '_ she huffed, taking off her clothes and packing them, not stopping from her run one second.

Vibrating and closing her eyes, Lyrical jumped up in the air and transformed in a explosion of fur and claws. Growling like the panther she was, Lyrical ran even faster with all her big paws on the grown. It's useless to tell you that she was at least as big as the wolfs she spend her time with. Maybe she was even bigger but she never once thought about that. She was happy with what she was and she didn't want to change what she was now.

Huffing, her pink tongue sticking out of her open mouth, Lyrical the panther avoided all the smells that indicated that her 'family' was somewhere near. She even got to ran away from their territory just to be free. Now her family, including Jacob Black couldn't find her, or if they did find her, she could easily hide here because they didn't knew the area so well.

She was away from the vamps too, so the idiotic one called Edward couldn't hear her thoughts, not to mention that the one who could see the future couldn't see her. It was heaven! Well, for about five or six days, after that, home called again.

_**"'Lyrical!!!'"**_ the annoyed growl of someone she knew, the only person that cared for her as much as her father did, rang in her head, even if she could easily block her thoughts from her gang. _**"Lyrical, stop! You will get in trouble if you don't!"**_ he continued, as she stopped sniffing the air.

_'Why did he have to transform and fallow me ? I didn't ask for this!'_ she growled in her head, her eyes a forest green as she turned slowly around, her tail swiping the forest floor.

_**"'Yes... Embry!'"**_ she huffed, sitting down and looking straight at the huge wolf his dark fur shaking with something that might be anger.

_**"'Why did you make me leave, then fought with that idiot all by yourself, and now you run like a little kid from punishment? I don't understand you sometimes!'"**_ his thoughts were incoherent.

_**"'I have no time to spend with you.. Not when you make such a fuss out of something like this! You know very well what kind of punishment Sam will give you if you fight off stupid human punks, but you also know that he can't do the same thing to me! I am very different from you guys and you know it!'"**_ she finished off her speech turning on her back and flexing one of her paws. She wanted to play with the furious boy, but what could she say to him? She felt his anger radiating from his body, and for sure she didn't want to fight, not with him, but.... if he really wanted too, she could make it happen.

She wasn't a cry baby, nor did she ran away from a challenge, but this was ridiculous.

_**"'Maybe, but Sam also told me that I should keep an eye on you!'"**_ he said, coming closer and sniffed her paw. _**"'Plus... You got hurt!'"**_ he added his tone soft and full of concern.

_**"'I know what pap told you, I know that I shouldn't fight, but I also know that I didn't do a thing wrong! And it will heal a little slower then it heals for you... at this, you wolfs got me !'"**_ she joked, hitting his nose with her paw.

Huffing, Embry turned around to look behind him and sniffed the air eager.

_**"Wow...your mom is making that delicious dish again!"**_ he said happily, his tail wagging.

_**"'Yeah.. now go and eat! I will stay here for a wail! Oh, and don't tell Sam about my little problem ok? Not that I care for you, you mangy mutt, but I don't want to know that you got hurt because of me !'"**_ she smiled her voice soft and playful.

Snickering, Embry touched Lyrical's nose one time and then disappeared into the forest.

_'If you knew how much you meant for me... You wouldn't act as if I was a little sister to you! You would... but what am I talking about.... '_ she laughed at her silly thoughts, getting up and shaking her hole body to get the dust and dirt off her shinny fur.

_**"'Now lets hunt!'"**_ she said out loud, growling high and mighty, and jumping forward.

She had sniffed before some dears, and to be honest, she liked those little fuckers the best. Roasted above a special kind of wood that only she knew where to find, she made the most tasteful dish the hole world knew. Not even her mother could make it like this. She licked her lips, her mind wandering in the past she wanted to forget.

She loved him, she liked everything about him, but she never knew how to tell him, how to make him understand, so she hid her feelings deep in her soul till she could call them to surface again. Right now, he sow her like a little girl with no protection, like a little sister, not like a future something.

In a few minutes she had at her feet two big dears, and her fur was messy.

Transforming back into her naked human form, taking her time to get clean, to wash away the blood that was on her body, Lyrical didn't see nor heard the wolf that hid himself in the forest and watched over her curved figure.

"Now to make my dish!" she giggled cutting into the dear to get to it's muscles and then to cut a piece of flesh from there.

She already had the fire build, and all she needed was the mean to roast there, and that was about to get fulfilled too. She was beyond hungry at this point, with all the exotic smells and all, and she couldn't care less about the creatures that lurked around her. She was all eyes at the meat that was frying on the fire.

A growl made her turn right when she was about to reach out and grab the piece of roasted flesh. She froze on the spot, her eyes wide open, looking strangely at the dark wolf that looked at her with his teeth showing.

"Um... Embry you ok?" she asked with a half tone, looking at the angry wolf.

Trembling, his fur disappearing, Lyrical found herself looking straight at his pride, her eyes wide open, as he shook his head.

"Sam... Sam yelled at me for not bringing you home, and, above all, letting you fight. He made me, as an Alfa, to come and yell at you in his name, but you were looking so adorable and sexy that I couldn't! " he mumbled, hiding his eyes with his hand as she looked at him puzzled.

"Wait! You were watching me the hole time?" she asked, taking one step back, all red in the cheeks, looking straight at him.

"No.. I watched you transform and then...." he said, finally understanding what she was talking about.

"You pervert... " she screeched as he jumped forward to block her screams.

But he tripped on a rock, and the huge teen just stumbled foreword and then he fell on her small form. The world started spinning for little Lyrical who was now crushed beneath Embry and the ground. And oh God damn! it felt good to have him on top.

_'Oh no... no no no no !!! Lyrical you perverted girl, stop thinking about this things!'_ she mentally kicked herself, looking at his face, who, by chance, was just a few inches away from hers.

A blush crept itself to her cheeks giving her a special glow.

_'I never knew that she was this beautiful!'_ Embry thought as a matter of fact.

"I think you should..." she started, fearing that her hidden emotions will get out.

"I'm sorry!" he said in a low tone, but didn't budge from the place he fell on her.

"For what?" she said, looking at his troubled face that had just a tint of pink to it.

"For.... For making you believe that I thought about you only as a sister... I never thought about you like that..." he mumbled, trying to make her understand that he cared for her not as a family member but as a possible lover.

"Embry! Embry stop! I don't understand .. speak more..." but she didn't get to finish her thoughts.

His lips were fully pressed on hers and she could feel something in her steer to life.

Licking her bottom lip to gain access, Embry nearly ripped her clothes apart, but to his surprise she didn't say no! Lyrical, his newest crush, didn't say no! She didn't push him away, telling him some weird thing about this being bad! She accepted him, and above all, she really pulled his head closer to kiss him more deeply.

Responding to her kisses, as he discarded her clothes, Embry switched their positions, as his hands wondered on her back. Squeezing her ass, he plundered her mouth with his tongue, as she moaned out loud.

_**"'I know you love me...'"**_ his mind connected with hers.

He knew? How? Since when?

_**"'And I love you too!'" **_he added before she could break the kiss and stop her activities.

Switching again, so that she was under him, the boy kissed his way down to her full breasts, as she moaned his name. Oh! How she wanted him to do that, to say those words, to tell her that she was more to him than just another female in the pack.

When his warm mouth ate one of her pink nipples, she arched her back off the ground, moaning his name, her fingers finding themselves in his hair, pushing him, urging him to continue.

But, how come he had said those words now? How come he never admitted it before?

**_"'Because of Sam... He knew, and he said that it will bring you more sorrow to know my feelings for you, then to not knowing them. But I can't stay away any longer! You will for sure get hurt if I do !'"_** he laughed at the last comment, his mouth doing wonders to her sensitive body.

As he suckled at her breasts, making her mind go fogy, she could have sworn she had heard someone huff in the forest. But she paid no mind to it, as her new found lover continued his work on her other breast, and went further down.

This was for sure a love call. His heart was calling out to hers, so they could really become one. Maybe this was another thing wolfs could do right? Anything was possible at the moment to tell you the truth.

Moaning under him as his lips moved on, lowering their position, Lyrical found herself in total bliss. He was really good at this When something wet and very warm touched her sensitive bundle of nerves, she really thought that she will explode.

Moaning and bucking her hips into his mouth, wanting more, Embry kissed and licked her pussy, wanting to hear her scream his name. He knew how to make her go wild. But the problem was different : will she go all the way, or will he wait? If she wasn't ready yet, he could wait, he would never hurt her, and he for sure would never push her to do something she would never want.

"I .. I want you in... Hurry up! " she yelled her voice horsed from all the loud moans.

Bucking into him as he licked her one more time, Lyrical soon found herself looking straight into his eyes, as he probed her entrance. She was still a virgin, and this will hurt for sure.

Kissing her deeply, Embry pushed his pulsing member into her, taking away her virginity, as he ate her painful scream. Kissing her neck, fully shaded into her tight walls, barely breathing because of the sheer pressure she was inflicting on him, Embry kissed her neck, and licked the sensitive spot between her shoulder and neck.

Moaning and bucking again against him, Lyrical urged him to move. Dragging his dick out of her, he pushed back in, gentle but fast, making her moan and rattle under him, her curved nails digging into his body as he speed up.

He was rougher with every second that passed, sucking at her neck, with his eyes closed, as she exchanged her moans for high pitch screams of pure pleasure. If he could go any faster she would be ripped in two. But at this speed, he touched that special spot buried deep in her with ease.

It didn't take her long to come again, and within minutes after the waives of her orgasm subsided she came again. He was way too good at this.

Moaning one last time, Lyrical nearly fainted under him.

"I'm so ...." but he didn't finish that statement as he came hard in her, bringing her one last time down with him, as she screamed his name.

Slumping on her body, as he fought to gain his breath, Embry listened to her fast beating heart. Oh, how he loved to hear her like this.

"You...ok?" she asked, unable to say more.

But all he could do was nod, too tired to do something else.

"We should do this again... " she laughed, knowing that her father would sure be furious not knowing about this.

_**"'But he knows love..'" **_his wolfish voice made her gasp a little. He really did unite their minds.

She wanted to ask him a million of questions, but she thought that she should leave that for another day. Lets hope that she won't forget about those, dew to the intense sex.

* * *

~*~

**_Hope you enjoyed reading my lemon ... i know a little somebody who read all of them and she said that they were good :D Tamara u're the best :P_**

**_thanks for the comments :D_**

**_Hope you liked this one 2_**

**_oh you, those who are now looking at this, please write a comment :) I know u want 2 :P  
_**


End file.
